deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Azuma Genkaku
Azuma Genkaku (東 弦角, Genkaku Azuma) a.k.a Uber Monk was the leader of the Undertakers, and a self-proclaimed "Ultra Buddhist Priest" who dresses in the garb of a Japanese monk along with prayer beads which has a skull on it. Two years before the main storyline, he was the one who killed Nagi's wife and child, eventually finding interest in Nagi as he went on a rampage killing twenty-two of Genkaku's Undertaker soldiers. He is eventually defeated by Ganta's Ganbare Gun with the help of Nagi. He was not killed, but is still unconscious and in critical condition. Background In his childhood, Genkaku was part of a Buddhist Temple where he befriended and nursed an injured kitten. During his days at the temple, the other monks-in-training would harass him, beat him, and even rape and molest him. When he returned to the Buddist temple, the Bhikku (ordained Buddhist monk) would ask why Genkaku had been in another fight saying, "It seems you can only sow and reap evil, Genkaku." To which Genkaku merely remarks, "I have no hate. They are probably suffering. They are weak, unfortunate, foolish people living in a fanatical world." Genkaku then prays to Buddha wondering if there is any way to give those people salvation. He asks, "Why did you decide death should be 'painful' without experiencing it yourself?" After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, Genkaku finds the dead body of the kitten he was taking care of. He then finds one of the monks that bullied him, injured and lying under a pile of rubble, pleading for Genkaku to save him. Later on, the Bhikku returns to the temple to search for survivors; instead, he finds Genkaku sitting under a shrine composed of the mutilated corpses of the other monks. Genkaku turns to him and proclaims, "I have understood the 'salvation' of the living." Genkaku was finally convinced that the only way to be saved from the world, is to be taken away from it. Genkaku was then taken to Deadman Wonderland where he was chosen by Tamaki to be trained as an Undertaker for at least three years. He was the one who killed Nagi's wife when she refused to participate in a penalty game for winning by default. Personality Genkaku appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and an unstable mind. Genkaku is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin when he is fighting or killing somebody. He believes that death is the only salvation for "anybody," even smiling before his presumed death at the hands of Ganta and Nagi. Plot Scar Chain Arc Genkaku makes his debut accompanying Tamaki, who encounters Yō in G Ward. Yō notices Genkaku and asks if he's a monk. Genkaku replies that he's a "uber monk". Tamaki informs Yō that in the G Ward, it is impossible to buy your way out of prison using Cast Points, implying he can't buy his sister out of prison. This angers Yō and he attempts to attack Tamaki for essentially knowing all of his hard work of collecting CP was in vain. Genkaku intervenes and attacks Yō several times with his guitar. Tamaki leaves and Genkaku follows him. After Nagi saves Minatsuki from the penalty game. Genkaku enters the room and asks Owl if he's well. He throws an injured and bloody Yō inside, shocking Nagi, Karako and Ganta. Ganta asks who he is and Genkaku claims that it's "obvious" that he's a "super monk" and that he has come to pray for them, after they're dead. Angered, Ganta attacks Genkaku with his Ganta Gun, but Genkaku negates it with his Worm Eater, shocking Ganta as he is hit with his guitar. At that very time, Shiro dives down from the ceiling and destroys Genkaku's guitar, surprising Genkaku as he flees. Later, Genkaku is seen with Hibana annoying her with his poor impersonations of playing the air guitar as he waits for his real guitar to finish getting repaired. Rokuro appears in front of him and he tells him that Scar Chain has recruited Ganta, but the plan is still in motion. When Scar Chain initiates their escape plan and they arrive at the elevator, Genkaku greets them at the top and ambushes them. He quickly kills a couple of them and allows the other Undertakers to kill the rest. Genkaku finds Ganta who has run away from his hiding place and gets ready to kill him, but before he can, he is informed by Mozuri that they must retreat, upsetting him. He is then seen injecting drugs into Nagi to force him to remember his past. Nagi remembers him slaughtering multiple Undertakers out of rage and Genkaku tells him that he was hiding in a locker, both turned on and terrified. Genkaku tortures Nagi and then succeeds in breaking him. Genkaku sends a message to the surviving Scar Chain members, revealing the captive Karako and Shiro being assaulted by the foot soldiers. When Ganta arrives to save them, Genkaku laughs at the weak reinforcements. He detests wasting his time on Ganta and decides to take the opportunity to release the now insane Nagi. He begins to play on his guitar as Karako attempts to plead with Nagi. Genkaku stumbles back when Nagi releases an explosion of Owl's Eyeballs. Genkaku allows him to attack and kill most of the foot soldiers and takes joy in the massacre before him. Once Nagi returns to normal, Genkaku stabs Karako, avoiding all of her vital organs in hopes of turning Nagi back into the monster he prefers. Nagi protects Karako as Ganta begins to shoot at Genkaku. The bullets shatter his Worm Eater and the shock wave pushes him back into the dark room. He returns with the intentions to kill Ganta and leaves Nagi to finish off Karako. Nagi refuses and reveals that he is sane again. Genkaku, detesting him, proceeds to blast a hole in his stomach. He then begins to shoot all of the grunts around him, believing he is saving all of them. He misses Hibana, allowing her to escape, but kills everyone else except Nagi, Karako, Shiro, and Ganta. As Ganta begs him to stop, Genkaku flashes back to his life back when he lived at the temple. He calls his insanity enlightenment and death salvation, as well as revealing that he had killed his own master. He then shows them his Buddhist shrine that is decorated with the heads of fallen Scar Chain members. Before Genkaku can kill them, Ganta further activates his Branch of Sin and shoots his Ganbare Gun at Genkaku. Genkaku attempts to flee, but Nagi grabs him and says he's his guide to hell. Genkaku then smiles and calls Nagi his savior. The bullet makes a direct hit, heavily injuring Genkaku, as well as destroying the dark room, along with his Buddha statue. Revolt Arc It is briefly mentioned in Ganta's retrial that Genkaku was not killed during their fight, but is still in a coma and critical condition several months after. Equipment * Azuma Guitar 2.png|Genkaku's guitar Azuma.jpg|Genkaku's weapons Genkaku gun.jpg|Genkaku getting ready to fire. Worm Eater Genkaku.png|Genkaku's skull with a Worm Eater in it Flying V Nirvana: Genkaku wields his trademark V-shaped guitar, that can be split into two machine guns which shoot actual bullets in the manga, but some sort of compressed air-like bullets in the anime. The guitar was first destroyed by Shiro when she surprised Genkaku by falling on it from the air vent and the second and final time by Ganta's Ganbare Gun. *'Worm Eater:' Genkaku also carries with him a skull with a Worm Eater inside of it, hooked onto his beads around his neck. It was destroyed when Genkaku tried blocking Ganta's Supersonic Ganta Gun. Trivia * While in the anime he doesn't seem to worry about the fact his guitar was destroyed by Shiro, he is heartbroken in the manga, even crying on his way home.Deadman Wonderland: Chapter 13, page 9. * Genkaku is the first person Ganta used his Ganbare Gun on and one of the three people to have survived its blast. The other two being Toto while possessed by Hagire and Shiro. Though it's unlikely that he will survive, due to his wounds and unstable condition caused by the attack. Despite the series' conclusion, Genkaku's status isn't confirmed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Undertakers Category:Male